Slipped Away
by luv4eva
Summary: Li is the rich, hot popular boy. Sakura is the punk, don't careabout anything girl. With the help of Tomoyo, Eli and the clow cards,will the two come together or create a disaster(they are all 15 years old and Sakura doesn't know bout the clow cards yet)
1. Unwanted

Li is the rich, hot popular boy. Sakura is the quiet, unpopular girl. With the help of Tomoyo, Eli and the clow cards, will the two come together or create a disaster? (they are all 15 years old and Sakura doesn't know about the clow cards yet) Chapter 1- Unwanted

It was a cloudy day when Sakura awoke. She was late for school, as usual, so she rushed to get ready. After getting dressed and tying up her medium length, auburn hair she put on her rollerblades and headed to school. Dark clouds were rolling above unbeknownst (sp?) to Sakura. Her emerald eyes scanned the path to the left of her as she screeched to a stop. To the left stood the penguin slide and the swingset. A strange aura radiated from the swings and the wind seemed oddly cool. She wrapped her arms around herself. " She whispered, shivering. Her lips began to turn blue as rubbed her hands together trying to warm them up. To make matters worse, it started to rain. She shook her drenched hair and looked around. Sakura heard a growl behind her. "HOE!" She bladed out and rushed to school.

A block away from the school, Sakura took off her rollerblades and walked the rest of the way to school. Upon reaching the school, she happened to glance up at the clock. It was the same time as when she left her house. She shook it off and went inside. She reached her classroom just as the bell rang so she walked in and took her respective seat.'I wonder when...'Her thoughts were interrupted when the most popular boy walked in with his current fling. His dark eyes showed no mercy and his deep chestnut hair was slightly spiked. He wore baggy jeans and a loose fitting tee. All the girls swooned over him and his companion smirked. He was with the most popular girl, Mei Lin. (a/n don't worry it won't last long! lol () ) She wore the most revealing top and a very VERY short skirt. She wore heavy make up and all Sakura could say was SLUT! Of course Sakura didn't like Li, he was an egotistical jerk, as far as she cared he could go jump off a bridge.It was his friend Eli that she liked. His deep blue eyes and midnight blue hair. His smile sent her into her dream world. And just her luck he walked in after Li and smiled sweetly. Sakura melted inside. He was always so sweet and polite.

After everyone was seated the teacher walked in. He began the day by introducing a new student. "Please welcome a new student, Tomoyo Daidouji." A girl with long black hair walked in. Her amethyst eyes took in everything."Tomoyo is from Toyko. Kinomoto, you will show her around the school I trust?" It sounded more like a demand than a question but she slowly nodded her head. Tomoyo smiled warmly in her direction as she took a seat beside her. Sakura just looked away. The rest of the class went very slowly and Sakura's eyes were almost closed when the bell rang and made her jump. She blushed slightly and got up to walk out. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around only to be face to face with Tomoyo. "What do you want?" Sakura asked, looking bored. "Are you going to show me around?" Tomoyo asked, not noticing Sakura roll her eyes. "Find it yourself, miss perfect!" Tomoyo looked hurt."I just thought..." Her eyes misted as Sakura looked up."Sorry, I guess. I'm just not used to people actually wanting to talk to me,"She admitted, slightly surprised at herself for admitting it to this girl she hardly knew. "I'll show you around and then we can hang out for lunch okay?" Tomoyo nodded. Sakura started showing the girl around. Then they headed outside to eat.

Sakura led Tomoyo to a beautiful, pink cherry tree. Tomoyo gasped as the pretty pink petals fell down and swirled around her. Her laughter seemed to dance with the pink blurs. Sakura smiled, seeing her new friend happy. All of a sudden Tomoyo stopped and stared at her. Sakura blinked uncertainly.She shifted her feet."What are you looking at?" She asked. Tomoyo softly smiled. "Your smile..." she began. " What about it?" Sakura asked, thinking Tomoyo was a maniac. "It's beautiful!" She said, her eyes sparkling. Sakura smiled as her face slightly reddened. Tomoyo grabbed a video camera from her bag. "What are you doing after school Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Nothing that I know of,"Sakura responded warily. "Do you want to come to my house?" She looked hopeful. Sakura laid out her small lunch. Tomoyo laid out a huge lunch as Sakura eyed it, quite surprised. She wasn't poor but she wasn't rich either. They chatted until the bell rang. Then they packed up their lunch and went inside.

In the cherry tree sat a shadow. "Excellent, the plan is going as...planned. Your fate is yet to come, Sakura Kinomoto." The shadow disappeared with a smirk.

A/N Weird so far? Tomoyo is the exchange student, Li is with Mei Lin and Sakura likes Eli? More surprises in store. NExt chapter- Singing, dressing, meeting, magic !Please RR! 


	2. Someone's Watching Over Me

Li is the rich, hot popular boy. Sakura is the quiet, unpopular girl. With the help of Tomoyo, Eli and the clow cards, will the two come together or create a disaster? (they are all 15 years old and Sakura doesn't know bout the clow

cards yet)

Chapter 2- Someone's Watching Over Me

Last Chapter

A shadow sat in the cherry tree above and watched the girls walk off to class. "The fate of Sakura Kinomoto has

begun. The plan is in action." The shadow smiled then walked off.

It was after school and Sakura was at her locker gathering her stuff while listening to her walkman. She started to hum then

break out into song.

"Found myself today Oh I found myself and ran away Something pulled me back The voice of reason I forgot I had All I know is just you're not here to say What you always used to say But it's written in the sky tonight"

She looked to her hands.  
"So I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me"

She closed her eyes and sang with her heart.

Seen that ray of light And it's shining on my destiny Shining all the time And I wont be afraid To follow everywhere it's taking me All I know is yesterday is gone And right now I belong Took this moment to my dreams

Sakura put her school books in her bag as she sang.

So I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say And it doesn't matter how long it takes Believe in yourself and you'll fly high And it only matters how true you are Be true to yourself and follow your heart

Her voice sounded angelic.

So I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe That I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even when it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe That someone's watching over Someone's watching over Someone's watching over me

She watched Li walk by but for some reason she smiled at him and he smiled back. A genuine smile. She didn't realise how odd

it was at all. She was so into the song that she didn't even notice Tomoyo behind her.

Someone's watching over me

"That was beautiful!" Tomoyo said breathlessly. Sakura smiled and blushed. "Ready to go?" Sakura asked. They grabbed their

bags and started walking.

"So...do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tomoyo asked. "I have a devil of a brother,"Sakura replied. They both

laughed. The girls talked a little bit more until they reached Tomoyo's mansion. Sakura gasped when she saw it and Tomoyo

laughed happily. She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to her bedroom. They rushed past the many servants, Sakura's

emerald eyes wide with amazement.

They finally entered Tomoyo's room. Her room was huge! Sakura didn't even have enough time to look around before

Tomoyo handed her an outfit to try on. "Try this on!" She smiled, stars in her eyes. Sakura tried it on then came out of the

closet (no pun intended). Tomoyo gasped. "Perfect!" She brought Sakura to a mirror. Sakura was wearing a pink tanktop with

gold suns and moons on it and a short skirt, not too short, that was white with pleats. The outfit seemed perfect except for

her hair. "You should cut your hair,"Tomoyo said. "No way!" Sakura replied. Tomoyo thought for a moment then started to

cough. She coughed so hard that her gum flew out of her mouth and landed on Sakura's hair. "AHHH! MY HAIR!" Sakura

yelled. "I guess you'll have to cut it now, sorry," Tomoyo said, grinning. Sakura glared at her. 


	3. Anywhere But Here

Slipped Away

Li is the rich, hot popular boy. Sakura is the punk, don't careabout anything girl. With the help of Tomoyo, Eli and the clow cards, will the two come together or create a disaster? (they are all 15 years old and Sakura doesn't know bout the clow cards yet)

A/N: Thanx for reviewing so far! Special thanx to FlowerLover for encouraging me to continue my story!

FlowerLover: Don't worry, it will be S+S I'll make sure of that! I wouldn't have it any other way...or would I? lol j/k thnx for reviewing!

Last Chapter:

"You should cut your hair,"Tomoyo said. "No way!" Sakura replied. Tomoyo thought for a moment then started to cough. She coughed so hard that her gum flew out of her mouth and landed on Sakura's hair. "AHHH! MY HAIR!" Sakura yelled. "I guess you'll have to cut it now, sorry," Tomoyo said, grinning. Sakura glared at her.

Chapter 3: Anywhere But Here

The mirror seemed to reflect some one else. Sure, it was her eyes and face, but it looked different. Snip! Sakura shut her eyes tightly. Her beautiful long hair was being cut off! She had spent most of her life growing it out until Tomoyo had "accidentally" spit her gum into Sakura's hair. Sakura inwardly groaned. It was going to be a disaster.

"Done!" The hairdresser said. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with an angel. "That is not me...is it?" Sakura asked, disbelievingly. "No that is a magazine, this is you!" Tomoyo said. Sakura gasped. Her auburn hair was short. It framed her face and brought out her eyes. "I..I..love it!" She still spoke as if not quite believing.

Tomoyo grabbed her hand and paid as they left. Sakura had protested Tomoyo paying, but she would hear none of it.  
They walked through the mall a bit, going in and out of stores. When they reached the food court Sakura flopped down into a chair. "I can't walk another step!" Tomoyo grinned at Sakura's words. They went and got lunch. Tomoyo decided to stick to authentic japenese food while Sakura went and got a slice of pizza. They sat down and ate.

"So are you ready for more shopping?" The purple haired girl asked. Sakura whined but got up. They headed to a new store in the mall. Tomoyo started grabbing things off the shelf before Sakura could even say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Sakura was only one size smaller than Tomoyo so it was fairly easy to find clothes for the both of them. Suddenly Sakura was whisked into a change room beside Tomoyo and handed a huge pile of clothes.

Sakura sweatdropped (anime style) at some of the clothes. (A/N FASHION SHOW TIME!) Sakura came out first in a light pink tank top and a white pleated skirt. Tomoyo came out next in a white tube top and a purple skirt. Then Sakura came back out wearing a beautiful emerald green off shoulder top with a black silk skirt. Tomoyo also changed into a white t-shirt that read 'Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them' and a pair of light blue jeans. They bought a few more things then went to the dress store.

"What are we doing in here Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "We're having a dance soon! I saw the poster on the doors coming into the school!" Tomoyo said, making Sakura sigh. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked Sakura looking worried. Sakura only replied with a thud as she hit the ground. Tomoyo whipped around. "Sakura!" Sakura was lying on the ground."Owwww..." The low sound came from the figure on the cold tile floor. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked the embarrassed Sakura. Sakura managed to mutter a fine then they went into the store.

A few hours later found the duo at their own homes for dinner. Sakura was silently eating while plotting a plan against her older brother, Touya. He was a living hell! Instead of him having to babysit her, Sakura was pretty sure it was the other way around. She scanned the room. The only thing that caught her attention was a container of molasses. Her plan was set. Sakura slowly got up and went to get the container which resided on the counter top. "What are you planning kaijuu"  
His brother asked. "What do you mean? And I am NOT a kaijuu!" She whined. She grabbed the molasses and walked back towards the table but suddenly...she tripped. Touya's eyes opened wide as the molasses container flew through the air and laned on Touya's head. Open end down. Touya's face was showing no chance of hope for Sakura and the molasses was slowly dripping down his face leaving golden brown streaks.

He slowly turned his head towards his sister with a look that could kill. Sakura screamed and bolted to the safety of her room. She was a second to slow and her brother blocked the stairs. She turned around and ran for the front door but he was too fast. 'Darn it!' She thought, looking around for an escape. Her father was trying to calm Touya down. 'A door! To dad's library!'Sakura thought and ran to as her father was distracting Touya. She made it safely and closed and locked the door behind her. 'Safety!' She thought.

Sakura looked around the room. She had never been down here before as his father usually had it locked because of important plans he had down here. The walls were lined with beautiful maple bookshelves. Each shelve was organized and seemed to glow. Her voice was caught between an oh and a gasp. A bookshelf stood just ahead of her. It was unlike the others because it was covered in years of dust. Her father had never touched these books before. Sakura examined them closely. They were fairytales, most of them. Some about princes and princesses and some about magical creatures. She couldn't recognize most of them. "These must have been my mother's,"Sakura said, a small but sad smile finding her lips. She pulled out a book that caught her attention. It had a golden sun on the front. On the back was a moon. There were no words written on the book and this is what attracted Sakura. The beautiful golden carvings on the front circled, crossed and passed through the sun creating a beautiful effect. Sakura gasped.

She was so involved in looking at this book that she didn't hear the pounding on the door from an irate Touya. He would never hurt her, just tease, but she still feared him...A LOT! He was furious because he was about to go out with his friend Julian. Now he would have to shower and quickly put his clothes in the washer. They were his nice clothes too! Touya hated his little sister, but he also loved her. She didn't know that everynight, once she was asleep, he would gently kiss her on her forehead and say goodnight. She didn't know that he would interrogate any boy that came near her. She also didn't know that Touya would watch over her like a hawk when she was sick. He took these responsibilities when his mother died. He was responsible for everything his sister did. Whether it was good or bad, he knew it was his fault. He had practically raised her since the tender age of 4 when Nadeshiko had died.

Their father had been around less and less after that event and it made it harder for the two siblings to not only cope with the loss of their mother, but almost cope with the loss of their father. After their father started going on business trips, Touya would comfort a crying toddler Sakura. She felt as if her father was leaving as their mother had. Touya knew her every fear, like, dislike, even her deepest secrets and feelings.

They had a lot of arguments but he loved Sakura more than his parents. It wasn't that he hated his parents, but he blamed them. He blamed his mother for dying and leaving them and blamed his father for not being around as much when they needed him. He knew that Sakura loved their mother but despised their father. She barely even knew the man. Touya had been 10 years old when his mother passed. He also had to be strong for Sakura.

He had spent years saving Sakura from all sorts of troubles but when he was 16 she saved him.

He was stuck in a depression. His girlfriend had just dumped him and his best friend wasn't talking to him. His father was out of town again and Sakura was almost always with her friend Tomoyo. (A/N Tomoyo and Sakura's past together will be explained later) It was one night shortly after Sakura had left for Tomoyo's house that Touya had grabbed a sharp blade from the kitchen. He took it to the bathroom and started to slit his wrists. Touya felt the blood coming out in sweet surrender when a scream shook him out of his stupor. He looked over to Sakura with sad eyes. She was only 10 and was shocked to see this, her brother, who was always the strong one, was cracking right down the middle. Touya saw the unadulterated fear in her eyes as she watched the crimson liquid trickle down his arm. He mentally admitted that he NEVER EVER wanted to see so much fear and hurt in her eyes again. That was 3 years ago and he could still see her face clearly. He had decided not to kill himself for the sake of his younger sister. His strong barrier had broken that day and ever since he had been rebuilding it.

Touya stopped and sighed. "Sakura!" He said through the door. "I'm sorry, I'm not angry anymore. Please come out!" He pleaded, desperation to have forgiveness bellowing through his shaky voice. No answer. He sighed and sat down. No use trying to talk through a door. He would wait for her to come out.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still investigating the odd book. A feeling inside her willed her to open it and she didn't resist. The old cover creaked as it opened and dust flew out. Sakura covered her mouth as she coughed. She pushed the dust away with a swipe of her hand and looked at the first page. It wasn't a book, it was a secret container and it had a pack of cards in it. They weren't normal cards either. They were long and had a moon and a sun on the back. SHe picked up the top card and looked at the front. It had a beautiful elven girl dressed all in white with a green crown. She had wings and long white hair. At the bottom of the card it read,"Windy," Sakura read aloud. As soon as she spoke a strong wind consumed her and the rest of the cards flew away. "Hey come back!" She said in vain. The book landed with a thud, cover up. No sooner had the cards flown away did a small creature start coming out of the book. It looked like a stuffed animal. It was yellow and had cute little wings. It was creepy but when it started talking it was worse.

" What do you think you're doing?" It asked, in a high masculine voice. Sakura jumped at the voice and replied with,"What do you mean? I was just looking then all the cards blew away!" She defended herself. The creature made a growlingnoise then started to fly! Skaura looked dumbfounded as he came closer to her. "What did you just say!" The creature looked pissed! Sakura gulped. "They...ummm...they...blew away..?" She said, almost so quietly the creature couldn't hear. She winced, waiting for this creature to unleash his fury on her. Instead, he surprised her even more. "Alright then, that's what I thought. You must be the new card mistress!" The furry thing said. He brought out a small necklace. It kind of looked like a key but with an end that looked like a bird head. She murmured a thanks then closed the book and went to go upstairs. She sighed then opened the door. She saw her brother sitting on the couch, her dad on the other. Her dad had a beer in his hand and looked a little tipsy. Sakura shook her head than ran upstairs. She could hear their light talk. The light talk soon turned into yelling as her brother got mad at their dad for drinking around her.

Sakura closed her eyes and covered her ears, wishing to be anywhere but here at that moment. She went to her closet and shrunk down into the corner. This was her safe zone. It felt like she was there for hours, but she couldn't tell for certain because she fell asleep, like usual. Her last thought before she fell asleep was, 'Anywhere but here'.

A/N So ya like? It's longer and describes their past a little more. Sakura did know Tomoyo when they were younger and that will be explained later. Plz R+R and tell me watcha think! 


End file.
